Ultraman Roux
Ultraman Roux is the secondary main protagonist of ‘Ultraman Kejadian’. He is a member of Group B, a former friend of Blake Genesis, and a former Low Mystic. Although he flunked out of the Guild Of Mystic Studies, he still knows how to perform some mana-based magic. However, the extent of his mystic knowledge seems to be mostly limited to Elemental Enhancement and Mana Crystals in his Ultra form. Aside from that, Roux seems to be unknowledgeable on how to draw Mana from underground, putting him at a weakness when unarmed. History Pre-Series TBA In-Series TBA Profile Transformation TBA Forms - Elemental-Enhancement= Through the use of Mana, Roux can enhance himself, similarly to Kejadian, via powers from Kaiju and/or other Ultras, generally gaining elemental attributes from it. Similarly to Chlorída and unlike Kejadian, Roux‘s Elemental-Enhancement Forms do not unleash a highly enhanced version of the full power version of the source abilities into himself, meaning his forms are not as generally powerful as they would be for Kejadian. - Water= Forms using the element of Water. - Wind= Forms using the element of Wind. - Earth= Forms using the element of Earth. - Storm= Forms using the element of Storm. - Nature= Forms using the element of Nature. - Light= Forms using the element of Light. - Darkness= Forms using the element of Darkness. }} - Elemental Ultra-Enhancement Forms= Elemental-Enhancement forms using the essence of Ultras. - Water= Forms using the element of Water. - Wind= Forms using the element of Wind. - Earth= Forms using the element of Earth. - Storm= Forms using the element of Storm. - Nature= Forms using the element of Nature. - Light= Forms using the element of Light. - Darkness= Forms using the element of Darkness. }} }} }} - Ligunal= Roux’s Ligunal form, a Ligunal named Regan Marlowe. Abilities, Equipment, Weaknesses, and Skills Abilities *Roux’s Inner Light: Using his inner light, Regan can perform some special abilities. **Rouxium Shoot: Although it is only 30% as powerful as it is in his Ultra form, Regan can fire his Ultra Beam. **Transformation: Without even needing a transformation device, Regan can transform into his Ultra form. Equipment * Mana Crystals: Although not as skilled as Blake Genesis or Jane Risocneir, Regan can use Mana Crystals to perform the following abilities. ** Teleportation: By focusing his mind on a specific location with a Mana crystal in hand, Regan can teleport to said location. ** Strength/Durability Increase: By using Mana Crystals, Regan can temporarily increase his strength or durability. ** Speed/Reaction Increase: By using Mana Crystals, Regan can temporarily increase his running speed or reaction time. *Broadsword: A broadsword Regan keeps in a holster strapped to his back. Skills *Experienced Combatant: Although not necessarily a Master Combatant, Regan is fairly experienced in combat, even when his inner light is inaccessible. **Decent Swordsmanship: Regan is relatively skilled in the art of sword fighting. However, he has his limits when it comes down to his skill. Weaknesses *Loss of Inner Light: If Regan loses access to his inner light, he will be incapable of transforming into Roux or using the Rouxium Shoot. }} Etymology Roux's name is the French word for "Redhead". This seems to refer to his Ligunal form, Regan Marlowe, having red hair. Category:Third Generation Ultras Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultraman Kejadian Category:Ultras Category:Ultraman Kejadian Protagonists Category:Ultras from Planet M-29